


Not So Bad Luck

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Ryoutarou thinks his bad luck might not be so bad.





	

Nogami Ryoutarou brushed his hair. It wouldn't stay that way, it would inevitably get messed up or something like that, but he did it anyway. Same as when he put on his clothes, knowing something might happen to them. Unlucky as he was, he'd learned to deal.

He'd sometimes thought of what it would be like to be cured of his unlucky streak. It wasn't like it would change his life much; it just meant that maybe his wallet would be stolen a few less times, he might have his bicycle fixed a few less times, and maybe he'd come out with a few less bruises. Maybe.

Brushing some sand out of his clothes, he wondered what it was like to be lucky, and if lucky people got used to being lucky. Or did they cope as badly as people not used to that luck? He couldn't imagine how it felt to have life on one's side all the time.

Right then, he wondered if his luck was changing, and decided not. He still got bruises, though it was as likely to be thanks to Momotaros than anything else. He smiled a little; if he hadn't met Momotaros, wouldn't have been possessed by the Imajin, he wouldn't be Den-O, he wouldn't be saving the world. And people. And time.

And if he had to brush sand out of his clothes every so often, that was a small price to pay. Putting up with Momotaros was a small price to pay, too. Sometimes, some part of him wished he wasn't possessed, but he'd live. Just like he lived through everything else.

No, he didn't want to be cured. Not of his bad luck, not of Momotaros, not of anything. His luck might have been bad, but it was his luck, and he'd learned to live with it. Learned to make things better with it, oddly enough. After all, if he had good luck, he wouldn't be him, wouldn't be Nogami Ryoutarou.

Maybe someday the rest of the world would learn that bad luck wasn't so bad after all. Ryoutarou smiled, put the brush down, and went on his way.


End file.
